Blackhawk Vol 1 55
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** many Red Chinese soldiers * General Klang * Strogoff Other Characters: * Wah Po * Wah Jung Locations: * * Items: * belt radio Vehicles: * s | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Money To Burn" | Synopsis2 = Chop Chop receives a telegram that a distant relative has died and left everything to him. Chop Chop goes to see the lawyer Wong Fu in Chinatown in America. The lawyer informs him that his relative kept his money in the attic and there is too much to count. Chop Chop checks into the largest suite in the best hotel and throws a large party. As the party is breaking up, the lawyer arrives with the money. Unfortunately, it is old Chinese bank notes, and though there are several large bags, it amounts to less than $100 in US currency. Chop Chop must work in the hotel kitchen to pay the bills. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Wong Fu Locations: * :*Chinatown Items: Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Rocketmen | Synopsis3 = The Blackhawks visit President Braga of Kahara. Kahara is a remote, mountainous country with only one airfield which is heavily guarded. This keeps the country protected from tyrants. Suddenly, there is an explosion from the armory. The Blackhawks pursue the saboteurs who put on personal flying machines. The Blackhawks take to their planes, but the Rocketmen are more maneuverable and have ink bombs which obscure the Blackhawks' vision. They set their autopilots to land, but Blackhawk sees an empty flying machine. He leaps to it and follows the Rocketmen to their mountaintop headquarters. He is captured and taken to their leader, a man so obsessed with Leonardo da Vinci, he has taken his name, and dresses in 15th-century garb. The flying machines are based on the first da Vinci's designs, and when Blackhawk meets him, he is painting a portrait of a woman he calls Lisa, who is identical to the Mona Lisa. Later, Lisa breaks Blackhawk out of his cell and returns his belt radio to him. The Blackhawk planes arrive, with nets slung between them, to scoop up the Rocketmen. Leonardo confronts Blackhawk and Lisa. When he had seen her resemblance to the Mona Lisa, he had killed her husband and then thought he had won her over, but she had been waiting to take her revenge. Da Vinci and Blackhawk grab flying machines and begin a pistol battle in the skies. Blackhawk hits Leonardo's fuel tank and he goes down in flames. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Lisa * President Braga Locations: * Kahara, remote mountain republic Items: * belt radio Vehicles: * Da Vinci's one-man rocket-powered helicopter-harness flying devices * s | Writer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Return to Danger | Synopsis4 = text story During World War II, Frank Mann was a lieutenant who led a platoon through enemy territory in Malaya. They were helped by the owners of a rubber plantation, the Cho Sen family. To thank them, Mann leaves a box of ammunition and grenades hidden in the brush, in case the Cho Sens need them. Six years later, Malaya undergoes a Communist revolution. Mr. Cho Sen is killed, but his widow makes it out of the country with the help of a longtime servant Lo See, who remains behind. In need of money, Madam Cho Sen contacts Frank Mann and asks him to return to her former home and retrieve the Cho Sen sapphire. She also gets word to Lo See to assist him. Lo See knows the location of the secret chamber where the sapphire is, but not its hiding place; she tells Mann how to find the sapphire's hiding place within the chamber, but not where the chamber is. Mann returns to the Cho Sen residence and discover the ammunition box is still there. He finds Lo See waiting for him and together they discover the sapphire. However, Lo See pulls a gun on him. He has secretly been working with the Communists since the beginning of the Revolution. Lo See informs him that soldiers are on their way to take Mann into custody. Frank Mann overpowers Lo See, and makes it to the ammunition box as the soldiers arrive. He takes them out with the grenades, and leaves with the sapphire. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Frank Mann Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Madam Cho Sen Locations: * Malaya Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Horror Bomb | Synopsis5 = One day, the Blackhawks receive a message from a secret transmitter somewhere in Rugaria. It reads: :“Need your help at once. Voda will launch new secret weapon tomorrow. The last time I saw-- Klev” Blackhawk recognizes the last line as a reference to the song “The Last Time I Saw Paris.” It is a clue where to meet, as the capital of Rugaria is called "the Paris of the eastern world." The Blackhawks fly to Rugaria and manage to avoid their defenses long enough for Blackhawk to bail out near the capital, before the rest of the team land and are taken prisoner. Blackhawk finds an apartment building with “The Last Time I Saw Paris” coming from an open window. He enters and finds Klev, a beautiful lady engineer, who has been working at the Voda Armament Plant since before the tyrants came to power. She has learned that they have just built the largest bomb ever and are planning on using it tomorrow on the neighboring land of Yugovia. In the morning, Blackhawk and Klev make their way to the Horror Bomb, which is as large as a blimp. Killing some sentries along they way, they steal the flying bomb and Blackhawk radios his men who promptly escape from the prison they are in, which they very easily do. The team find their Starfighters and take off, then as they dogfight the Rugarian interceptors, Blackhawk and Klev set the Horror Bomb's controls to destroy the arms plant, then bail out. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Klev Locations: * * Rugaria, an Iron Curtain country ** Voda Armament Works Items: * belt radio * Horror Bomb Vehicles: * s | Notes = * In the 1st story, Chop Chop's cousin Wah Jung looks like a handsome young man, while Chop Chop still is a big-toothed, jug-eared, pointy-headed, roly-poly caricature. Chop Chop is also the only Chinese character in this story, good or evil, who speaks with the "comical" dialogue. * Blackhawk carries a cigarette lighter. * The "rocketmen" in the 3rd story fly with helicoptor harnesses which show no sign of any rocket-type propulsion. * Blackhawk Lockheed Starfighters are equipped with automatic robot controls, capable of safely landing the planes. They also are capable of taking off, maneuvering in combat, and landing, in pairs, with large nets slung between them. * "Return to Danger" is a text story. * The Horror Bomb has not yet detonated at the end of the 3rd Blackhawk story, but Blackhawk and the defecting engineer apparently believe that it will destroy only the Voda Armament Works and not the nearby capital city. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #55 Aug 1952, entire issue }}